The invention relates to a ski pole supporting assembly for releasably attaching to a pair of ski poles and supporting them on a chair lift or similar support structure.
When riding on a ski lift between downhill ski runs, a skier must keep a firm grip on his/her ski poles to avoid having them fall to the ground, often twenty feet or more below and sometimes at an inaccessible location at a great distance from the top of the hill. Also, the concern about avoiding loss of ski poles may make it difficult for the skier to relax and, for example, take the opportunity of the lift ride to adjust goggles or check the mountain map.
Adkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,852 describes a ski pole clip that has a small opening that permits it to pass over the small diameter portion of a ski pole near the basket and slide up the pole to the larger diameter portion near the handle. The clip also has a clipping portion that clips onto the side of a chair lift bar. Separate clips are attached to the separate ski poles.